


Run Rabbit, Run

by Ninjakitty64



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Freddy is a little bitch, Gen, I wrote this at 5 am, Max is a smol bean, Not Incest, Please Send Help, Trapper needs a hug, but there is also blood and gore, i dont know where this is going, idk how tags work, that shit NASTY, this is wholesome, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjakitty64/pseuds/Ninjakitty64
Summary: Run Rabbit, Run Rabbit. Run... Run... R U N...Little Ave Price played in the forest with her trusty stuffed rabbit Jeremy. Little did she know she'd end up in the Entity's realm. Ava learns the horrors of The Fog. But she's not alone. With the survivors, and most of the killers on her side, can little Ava learn to live in this hellish nightmare?OKAY IDK WHAT THIS IS I WROTE THIS AT 5 AM. I THINK I NEED A HUG.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Into the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1 OF ??? Okay, Ava in my head is a 5 yr old victorian child. This is just fluffy family dynamics between Ava, the survivors, and also the Killers. THERE ISN'T ANY KILLER SURVIVOR ROMANCE. There might be a few survivor/survivor parings but idk. ALSO FUCK FREDDY AND BUBBA THEY GON BE THE BAD GUYS!!! OKAY? okay... ENJOY BITCHES
> 
> Beta Read by: @Dixu_is_me my best friend who puts up and reads my bullshit. check them out!!!

Fog crept along the forest floor. The weather had cooled down significantly in the late evening. Little Ava Price giggled as she played in the underbrush. She was too far deep into the forest to hear her mother call her in. Ava and her trusty stuffed rabbit Jeremy played amongst the leaves. Her once white dress had been soiled whence she played in the dirt.   
"Ava...." A voice whispered. The fog coming to caress the little girl's legs. "Ava...Follow me, Ava..." It called again. A crow had fluttered down from the trees to the girl. Ava giggled and stood to follow the bird.  
"Birdy! Birdy wants to play!" The little girl squawked. The crow hopped along the path, stopping every once in a while to see if the girl was following. She was following. Giggling all the way. The fog twisted amongst her feet. The calls getting louder than before.  
"Come Ava... Come little one... Come play with us, Ava..." Blackened tendrils had slithered out and latched at her feet. With one last gasp, little Ava was consumed by the fog.

Ava was not in the forest anymore. She whipped her little head around. A massive water tower groaned above her. She clutched her rabbit close to her.  
"Mommy? Mr. Bird? H-hello?" Ava whispered. Her tiny voice echoing across the brick walls. Another loud groan from the water tower sent Ava scurrying away. With trembling toes, Ava made her way through the labyrinth of brick walls. Mechanical sounds reached her ears. Ava slowly crept her way towards it. Maybe it was a train like the one that took her and mommy to their new home. Tears were prickling at her eyes. Little Ava was brave and continued to step close to the strange noise. A flash of golden hair. A woman! Just like mommy!  
"Mommy! Mommy!!" Ava cried out. She ran towards the figure hunched over by a metal machine. 

Laurie looked up from the generator she was working on. Her head whipped around to the little girl running at her. The poor thing tripped over her shoelaces and landed on the ground. Laurie jumped up and made her way over to the girl.  
"Oh my gosh, are you all right, sweetie? What are you doing here?!" Laurie spoke in a hushed tone. She helped poor Ava to her feet and dried her tears.  
"You're not mommy..." Ava sniffled. Laurie shook her head.  
"I'm afraid not little one. What are you even doing here, this is not a place for children!" Laurie asked as she took in their surroundings.  
"Well, never mind all that you can tell me later. Come, we need to work on this generator..." Laurie continued as she took Ava's hand. The pair went over to the metal machine. It was chugging slowly as the lights flickered. Laurie knelt down to the machine and she ushered Ava to sit in her lap. Laurie reached her hands into the generator and removed a handful of wires.  
"You see these? These get put together, do you think you can grab wires for me, little one?" Laurie asked. She could hear the roar of a generator being activated in the distance. Little Ava nodded and stuck her tiny hands in the generator. The pair worked in tandem, Ava grabbed the wires and Laurie put them together.  
"I'm Laurie? What's your name?" The young woman asked.   
"My name is Ava!" Answered the little girl.  
"Well, then Ava! I'm glad to have met you. You've been such a good helper. Look we’re done!" Laurie attached the last two wires together. The generator sprang to life. The roar of the generator made Ava squeak and hide into Laurie's side. The blonde just laughed and patted the little one's head.  
"It's all right Ava. They were made to make this sound. Come, we need to find another one." She took Ava's hand and led her away from the humming machine. Ava let Laurie lead her away. The two wandered amongst the brick walls. Laurie stopped. She turned to Ava.  
"Wait here. I need to check something. Don’t wander off okay?" Laurie ordered before she took off. Ava was never good at listening, that's how she got into this mess in the first place. She stood where Laurie had left her, clutching her rabbit close to her. After a few moments passed, she heard the flutter of wings to her left.  
"Mr Birdy!" She exclaimed. With a smile, she made her way towards the crow. One step, two step, three step, SNAP! The poor girl let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the arena as her tiny leg had been caught in a bear trap. Ava stood there shrieking, tears bubbled and welled down her face, her heart thumped. It started soft but grew to a crescendo as a large figure approached her. A towering mass stood above her, blocking out the light of the moon. Ava craned her little head up to look at the beast before her.  
"P-Please, it hurts mister..." Came her trembling voice. There was a thump from where the man's machete fell to the ground and the massive man knelt down.   
"A kid..." He whispered. The Trapper couldn't believe his eyes. His large hands reached out to open the trap that had ensnared Ava's leg. Once freed, Ava limped into the Trapper's form.  
"T-thank you, Mr. Giant... It hurts... I want mommy!" Sobbed Ava as her grubby little hands grasped at his overalls, trembling against the Trapper's frame. The man scooped up Ava in one arm before he retrieved his machete.  
"Let's find someone to help you little one..." His voice low and gravelly, tickling Ava's ears. She nodded and locked her arms around his strong neck. The Trapper hurried through his estate before a glimpse of golden hair caught his attention. He turned and beelined towards what he saw. As soon as she noticed him, Laurie ran away, her heart thumping in her ears.  
"Wait!" The Trapper's booming voice called out. Laurie stopped in her tracks, she could feel his overwhelming presence behind her.   
"This little one here is injured. She stepped into one of my traps..." Murmured the Trapper. Laurie gasped and turned around.  
"Ava! Oh, you poor thing! Give her here!" She held out her arms. The Trapper transferred the crying child over to the young woman, looking down at the pair.  
"Keep an eye on her..." Came his final words before he turned and stalked off into the direction of a newly finished generator. Laurie stood stunned for a moment before she set Ava down gently.   
"Let me see your leg, Ava. You're very brave to have let him carry you..." Laurie bandaged Ava's outstretched leg. Miraculously, the little girl felt better.  
"Mr. Giant saved me! He opened the metal teeth! And then he carried me, I was so tall!" Ava said. Laurie took her hand once more and led her away from the clearing they were in.  
"You're lucky he didn't kill you, Ava. Mr. Giant is not a good man. Come, we need to find another generator. I think I hear one close!" Laurie said as she rushed over to another generator. This one was tucked into some brick walls, and an older gentleman in a suit coat was knelt down beside it.  
"Ace! Oh it's so good to see you! I had thought I was alone since it took Jake!" Laurie called out. She hurried Ava and her over to the generator. Ace looked up at Laurie and then did a double-take at Ava.  
"Holy shit, what's a kid doing here?! Was she the scream I heard earlier? Nearly took out my eardrums!" Ace exclaimed, pulling up his hat to wipe his brow. Ava tucked herself behind Laurie's legs.   
"I don't know Ace, she stumbled into me. Is she our forth?" The young woman knelt down and worked on the generator beside Ace. Ava sat in Laurie's lap and helped as well.   
"No, even though we lost Jake, Nea is still here. She should be somewhere on the other side of the map." He answered. Laurie hummed in response before a scream rippled through the arena. Ava winced and trembled into Laurie's lap.  
"Nea..." She whispered and whipped her head in the scream's direction.  
"It's her first hook we have time. Let's get this gen done. Then you and the kid can go get her." Ace reasoned. Laurie bit her lip and nodded. The trio worked in silence for a while. The only sound between them was the sniffles of poor little Ava and the clunk of machinery. Soon the generator sprang to life.  
"Whoo-we! Only one more to go then we're out of here! It looks like lady luck is on our side!" Exclaimed Ace. Ava's heart pounded in her chest, Laurie and Ace exchanged a glance. The sound of heavy footsteps signaled that The Trapper was coming.  
"You take the kid and get Nea! I'm sure she had a gen close to being finished. I'll take the heat and run him around a bit. See you, ladies, at the exit gate!" Ace called as he ran the opposite direction of them. "HEY! UGLY! I'M OVER HERE!" He shouted. The thumping of Ava's heart faded as Laurie stood and took the little girl's hand.   
"Come, we have to hurry Nea doesn't have very much time!" The young woman whispered as she tugged the child along. They moved as quickly as they could, Laurie kept her eyes on the ground, the last thing they needed was to step into a trap. The sounds of someone struggling reached their ears. The pair rounded the corner and the sight caused Ava to gasp. A tough-looking young woman was hanging from a sinister-looking hook. Spider-like appendages had protruded from it and were actively trying to pierce the young lady.  
"Nea!!" Shouted Laurie. She quickly let go of Ava's hand and helped the poor woman down. Nea groaned a sigh of relief when her feet touched the blood-soaked ground.  
"So what's with the kid?" Came her raspy voice as Laurie quickly bandaged up her shoulder wound.   
"Ava come here and help me!” Laurie called. Ava slowly made her way over to the pair.  
"I just found her. Lord knows what the Entity has in store..." Laurie said, her hands pulling the last of the bandage tight against Nea's wound. The rugged teen winced in pain.  
"Kinda fucked up to make a kid do this stuff..." Nea said bluntly. Laurie gasped and swatted Nea's arm.  
"Language! Take my hand, Ava..." Laurie snatched the poor girl's hand. Ava stared up at Nea with big eyes, they both looked like a wreck. Nea was covered in blood but so was the little girl. Her once white dress was stained red and brown and the stockings on her legs were shredded and torn. Nea felt a little sorry for the kid, she couldn’t have been older than six. She took in a deep breath before offering Ava a smile as she ruffled the child’s blonde ringlets.  
"Let's go. I had a gen almost done but I'm sure that asshol- I mean, The Trapper kicked it." Nea corrected herself, earning a smile from Laurie. She led the way to the last generator, it chugged along slowly, sparks flying from its chassis.  
"Son of a bitc- WITCH!" Nea caught herself again. "Well, at least it's not at 0%..." Nea sighed. The trio knelt down at the generator once more with haste as their new motto. Sweat lingered on Nea's forehead. A deafening snap reverberated through the forest, accompanied by a scream.   
"S-Shit Ace stepped in a trap! We're almost done. Laurie, there's an exit gate behind us about 2 yards away. I will go get Ace. Finish the gen then open the gate. I'll join you there!" Nea said as she sprinted from the generator.   
"Is the grandpa going to be okay?" Ava whispered. Her tiny hands clutched two more wires. Laurie bit her lip.   
"Yeah, Ace will be okay. Miss Nea will get him okay." She answered. With two more zaps of wires, the generator was working once more. Laurie wiped her hands on her pants as the blaring alarm signified that all generators were completed rang out. With that, Laurie hoisted Ava into her arms.  
"We have no time to waste, this way. We must open the door while the others make their way back to us." Laurie rested Ava on her hip as she made her way to the exit gates. The massive doors soon came into view.  
"Are we going to see Mr. Giant again?" Ava asked as she wrapped her arms around Laurie's neck.  
"I hope not Ava. He's a bad man. He's the one who hurt Nea and Ace. Don't forget it was his trap that hurt your leg! Oh, Look here we are!" Laurie made their way close to the large metal doors. She gestured to the glowing red lever.   
"Here I'll let you pull it down. Make sure you hold it okay!” Said Laurie. Tentatively Ava grabbed the lever and pulled it. A buzzer sounded loudly, and the buttons above the lever began to fill with a red light.  
"Great job Ava! Keep going. The others should be here at any moment!" Laurie praised the little girl, Ava smiled back. Soon the exit gate let out its final shrill buzz and the metal doors groaned as they slowly opened.   
"LAURIE!" Nea screamed. Ace hobbled out of the treeline, Nea not far behind. The hulking form of the Trapper barreled out of the bushes after them. Nea looked in rough shape. She limped after Ace. Laurie shoved Ava towards the exit.   
"Go! I'll make sure they get out!" She dashed behind Nea. With a swing of his machete, the Trapper sliced Laurie's back. A scream of pain parted her lips. Ace brushed passed Ava into the exit. Nea did so too

"Shit come on kid!" She called as she ran into the fog. Ava kept her eyes on the Trapper as he followed after Laurie. The young woman grabbed Ava's arm and pulled her through the exit gates, Ava stared at the Trapper’s form, he stood there at the exit gates watching them run away in silence.


	2. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets the rest of the ragtag group of survivors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now up. sorry about the delay I moved cross country. I haven't had anyone proofread this yet so sorry about any grammatical errors!

The Trapper’s form faded from view. The unnatural fog swallowing them whole. Laurie and Ava caught up to the others. Both were hunched over catching their breath.   
"Well, that was lucky. I knew lady luck was smiling upon us this round! Plus, she even gave us this little ray of sunshine." Ace laughed out as he ruffled the little girl's curls. Nea let out a sigh of relief.  
"It's too bad we lost Jake, but that's his fault for being an idiot..." She hobbled further into the woods. Ace not too far behind. Laurie pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She took a minute to compose herself. A tug on her pants leg grabbed her attention.  
"Miss Laurie... I dropped Jeremy! We have to go back to get my rabbit" Ava sniffled. Laurie groaned.   
"Ava honey, I'm sure the Entity will return Jeremy to you when we get back to the campfire. Things work differently here, you'll learn in time." The young woman gave a tense smile at the little girl. She grasped her hand and pulled her along the path. Ava nodded and let Laurie drag her along.  
"Let's join the others." They could see the glow of a campfire up ahead. The hushed tones of voices could be heard as they approached. As they breached the clearing, a warm glow washed over them. More than a dozen eyes were on the pair. Ava shrunk behind Laurie's legs, earning a chuckle from the young woman.  
"Come, let's get you fixed up okay. We have so many people for you to meet." Laurie guided little Ava over to some folks on a log.   
"Hey Claudette! Me and Ava here need a quick patch up..." Laurie pushed Ava out from her legs. The little girl stared up in wonder at Claudette. The fire was casting a beautiful warm glow off of her dark skin. A comforting smile graced her features.   
"Why of course! Kate and I already got Ace and Nea fixed up. Come sit." Claudette patted the space on the log next to her. As if in a trance, Ava made her way over. Her tiny mouth opened in shock.  
"Wow... You're so pretty. Are you made of chocolate?" The little girl asked earnestly. Her tiny hand reached up to touch Claudette's face. Laughter bubbled out of Claudette's mouth. She leaned in letting the little girl touch her face.  
"Oh no sweet girl, I'm made with the same stuff you are! I was just blessed to be a different color." She explained. Claudette smiled at the little girl. "Now a Little Birdy told me someone injured you. Can I see your leg little Ava?" She asked. Ava nodded dumbly and offered her bandaged leg to the woman. Claudette hummed a soft tune, and she inspected the girl's wound. She slowly washed it with cool water, causing the little girl to whine in pain.  
"Be strong Ava. You're doing so well!" Praised Claudette. Ava made a grimace but nodded at the woman. Claudette gently applied a thin layer of medical herbs she had gathered in the forest. She was extra careful. Lastly, she wound a bandage around Ava's leg. She tied it nice and tight with a bow on top.  
"There! All done. How do you feel?" Claudette softly poked the girl's nose, causing a little giggle to trickle from her lips.  
"Much better Miss Dettie!" Exclaimed Ava, though she couldn’t quite get Claudette’s name right. A large grin spreading across her face. Claudette's heart swelled at the nickname Ava had given her.  
"Wonderful, would you like to meet some more people? I promise they won't bite!" Claudette offered. Ava looked at Laurie. The young woman was having her back bandaged by Kate.  
"Go along Ava. Miss Kate here is almost done, we'll join you later okay!" Laurie shooed Ava and Claudette away. Kate gave a small wave as they left the log. Ava was attached to Claudette's leg as they approached the campfire. There was a large amount of people milling about. Ava relaxed a little when she saw Nea and Ace in the group. Claudette moved Ava in front of her and settled her hands on the girl's shoulders.  
"Hey everyone! We have a new addition to our camp. Everyone meet Ava!" Claudette announced. A chorus of 'Hi Ava' sounded back to the pair. The little girl in question shyly waved back.  
"A little young... Don't you think?" A gravelly voice asked. An older gentleman in military fatigues stood up. Smoke was billowing from his cigarette. He gave Ava a once over glance.   
"I hate to see ya here kid. You shouldn't have to deal with any of this..." He spat out.   
"Hey don't worry about it Bill! Little girl can fend for herself, and she's good at the generators!" Ace swatted his friend's arm playfully.  
"Maybe she's a good luck charm!" The group seemed to chuckle at Ace's deduction. There were a few nods of agreement. Claudette moved Ava closer to the fire.   
"Hey Ava! You like puppets?" A man approached the pair. His handsome face spread in a wide grin. He knelt down to Ava's level.  
"Great idea Ash! Introduce her to your friend!" Giggled Claudette. Ava squirmed in anticipation. From behind his back Ash revealed a hand puppet of himself. The puppets googly eyes jiggled. Ava let out a shy giggle. Ash smiled.   
"This here is Ashy Slashy! He's a silly, silly puppet!" Ash moved the puppet about in a silly manner. Ava let out a full giggle this time. A smile had broken out on her face.  
"Huh? Who? Who are you calling silly?!" Ash mimicked Ashy Slashy’s 'voice'. Ava laughed more. She jumped up and down.  
"More more!!" She shouted. Ash obliged her. The group watched as Ash entertained the small girl with his hand puppet. After all the horrors they'd been through, it was nice to see a beautiful sight like this. Suddenly, the snap of a branch broke the group out of their peaceful relaxation. Everyone's eyes were on the treeline. The Trapper's large frame materialized from the forest. He stood well away from the fire.   
"What are you doing here..." Nea spat out. She was the only one who dared to approach him. A burly fellow quickly joined her.  
"Right then, what the fuck is ya ugly mug doin' here? Ya knar more like than to start shit when us're nit in a trial!" He crossed his arms. The Trapper wasn't even looking at them, but past them. Right at little Ava.  
"I just wanted to make sure she made it back all right..." Was his soft reply. He made no attempt to look hostile. He wasn't carrying any traps or his machete. Ava tore her eyes away from Ash's puppet.  
"Mr. Giant!!" The little girl squealed. She ran towards The Trapper happily, only to be stopped by Nea's hand.   
"Don't Ava. This is a bad guy, a killer! David's right you know better than to come here. So march back to where you come from, monster..." Sneered Nea. The Trapper's eyes flicked to Nea for just a second. He moved to grab something out of his back pocket, causing everyone to flinch.  
"I believe the little one dropped this..." He had pulled Jeremy, Ava's stuffed rabbit, out of his pocket. He held out his hand offering it to Ava. The little girl shoved Nea's hand out of her way and snatched her rabbit from The Trapper's outstretched hand.  
"Jeremy! You found him! Thank you so much Mr. Giant!!!" Ava cried out. She moved to hug one of The Trapper's massive legs. Before she could even latch her arms Nea had already snatched the poor girl far away from him.  
"Don't touch em!! You gave her back her toy now leave... You have no business here." The angsty teen glared at the massive man in front of her. The Trapper sighed and nodded. He gave Ava one last look.  
"Take care of her..." He whispered as he reentered the forest. Ave watched with tears in her eyes. She wiggled in Nea's grasp. Ava cried out at The Trapper’s retreating form, her little arm stretched out trying to beckon him back. Nea dug Ava back to the fire.The little girl's feet dug in the group as she cried.  
“Oh shush! I did you a favor. That thing will kill you if you get close to him!” Nea growled out. Ava finally wiggled out of Nea’s grasp and ran to Claudette. The little girl wrapped her arms around her legs. She was sobbing. Claudette quickly picked up the girl and cradled her in her arms. She tried to sooth the young girl. She gave Nea a nasty look.  
“You could have been nicer about it… He just gave her the toy back. He didn’t even have his weapon with him…” Claudette sighed. She rocked the girl in her arms as she tried to sooth her cries. Ava’s sniffles subsided as she buried herself in Claudette’s neck. Bill stood up, tossing his cigarette in the fire. With a sigh, he made his way over to the edge of the forest.  
“The pipsqueak has to learn. The Trapper might tolerate her but the other killers might not be so nice… We’re stuck in hell…” A palpable silence engulfed the ragtag group of survivors. They shared a solemn solidarity between them. The crackle of the fire and the soft hums of Claudette were the only sounds to be heard. Kate grasped her guitar. Her fingers strummed the strings producing a bittersweet melody. Slowly everyone relaxed, the music easing the tension away. Claudette rocked Ava in her arms. The little girl’s sniffles were nearly gone.  
“Why did she send Mr. Giant away?” Hiccuped Ava. Her tiny hands gripped her rabbit tightly. Claudette brushed the little girl’s hair from her face.  
“The Trapper… He’s not a nice guy Ava. I know he’s treated you with some sort of kindness but… He’s hurt us, every one of us, more times than we can count. You’ll learn in time.” Claudette sighed out. Ava nodded slowly and squeezed her rabbit closer. Claudette ran her fingers through the little girl’s hair once more. It was tangled from the earlier trial. She gave Ava a small smile and walked her over to a log by the fire. A few of the female survivors sat chatting softly on the log. Claudette gently placed Ava on the ground. The redhead smiled and patted the spot next to her on the log.   
“Come sit with us Ava!” Called the redhead. “I’m Meg by the way.” She stuck her hand out to shake the little girl's hand. Ava hesitantly shook back as she settled down on the log. Claudette joined them, her hand found the little girl’s hair.  
“I was wondering if you’d like it if Meg braided your hair?” Claudette asked. She tried to gently run her fingers through the girl’s hair. Ava winced slightly as Claudette’s fingers got caught on her tangles. The redhead smiled softly at the girl.  
“Would you like me to braid your hair Ava?” Meg asked, her hands taking over for Claudette. The little girl nodded slowly as she clutched her rabbit closer.  
“My mommy used to braid my hair before I went to bed...Ms. ‘Dettie when am I going to see mommy again?” Ava sniffled a little bit. Her tiny form shook slightly. Meg and Claudette shared a look. They were quick to the girls side in comfort. Meg combed through Ava’s hair as Claudette rubbed her back.  
“W-We don’t know when you’ll see your mom again, but you have us!” Claudette stuttered out, she looked to Meg for help. Meg’s panicked eyes met Claudette’s. Frantically Meg nodded.  
“Mmm Yeah, Sweetie!” Meg was trying to be as reassuring as possible. “We’ll try to get you to your mom don’t worry kid! Now let me braid your hair, then we can get you all settled into bed! Hm?” Meg suggested. She was desperately trying to change the subject. Ava turned to look at the two young ladies with a sad smile. She nodded slowly.  
“I would like that very much Ms. Meg.” Came her soft reply. “ Can you braid Jeremy’s hair too?” Ava held up her rabbit to the girls. Meg and Claudette shared a little smile.   
“Of course sweetie!” Meg began the process of combing through the little girl's hair. Ava began to relax. The soothing sound of the crackling fire combined with Kate’s guitar was putting everyone at ease. Meg and Claudette fell into a light convection. The child between them soon began to nod off to sleep. Ava's little head bobbed sofly. Only Meg's grip on her hair kept her upright. As Meg's deft fingers came to a stop, poor little Ava had given one final yawn. The girl was fast asleep. The girls have a small laugh at the sight. Motherly as ever, Claudette scooped up the girl.   
"I'll be putting her to bed. I'll have her in my tent for now." Announced Claudette. The survivors offered their goodnight wishes and waved the girl off to bed. Claudette made sure to grab Ava's silly stuffed rabbit. The girl would be distraught if she woke up to it being missing. As the pair walked towards the mass of tents Claudette hummed a little tune to herself. She maneuvered herself through the varied and uneven tents. Her's was close to the forest's edge, as she was one of the first to arrive. The snap of a twig jolted Claudette from her humming. She clutched Ava closer to her. The campfire was a little ways away, maybe she should go back. As she turned to leave, a voice called to her.  
"Wait…" it called. The Trapper was here once again. As before he held no traps or weapon.   
"What are you doing back here!" Claudette whispered. The Trapper stepped closer. Claudette took a step back in return.  
"I just wanted to see her one more time…" His shoulders slumped slightly. His hands reaching to remove his mask.  
"I can't explain it. She's… she's like a beacon. I can't help but to feel drawn to her. The rage, it quells when she is near. I feel… at… ease…" There was a tremble in the Trapper's voice. Their eyes met. Claudette's lips parted in shock. No one had seen the Trapper without his grotesque mask. Claudette stepped closer to the Trapper. His large frame doing the same. They stood inches apart. Eyes still locked together. Claudette soaked in every detail of the Trapper's face. His nose was crooked, he must of broken it quite a few times. His eyes were framed by strong brows. He looked less frighting without his mask. Ava mumbled in her sleep, breaking the trance between them.   
"You feel it too…" The Trapper's voice barely a whisper.  
"Trapper…" started Claudette. She was quickly cut off.  
"Evan… My name is Evan…" He sounded so sincere. Claudette choked down the breath she was holding.  
"Evan… promise me you'll protect her… we survivors, we can't do much…" She readjusted Ava in her arms. Evan gently reached out to tuck a status hair behind the girl's ear. His movements ever so soft. It was if he thought she'd shatter the moment he touched her.   
"I'll do what I can… some of the other killers cannot be reasoned with…" His eyes never left the sleeping girl in Claudette's arms.   
"I'll do whatever it takes to keep this child safe. I give you my word." He whispered with such conviction. Claudette gasped in shock. She looked up at the hulking man who was towing over her. The immense overwhelming presence soaking her to the very core, yet she felt completely safe. Moments passed by the pair. Suddenly, it felt like something had snapped, Evan backed away. He placed his mask on in a haste. His breathing began to quicken.  
"I've been summoned…" He turned to re-enter the forest.   
"Evan wait-!" Claudette was jarred by the sudden shift in the atmosphere. The Trapper whipped around to face her, causing her to take a step back in fear. Their eyes locked once more. His so full of agony and hers filled with sorrow.  
"Keep an eye on her…" was his final words as he faded into the black abyss of the forest. Shaken, Claudette trembled as she entered her tent. With shaky hands she began to tuck little Ava into her threadbare sleeping bag. Claudette debated on going back to the fire to relay what had just transpired. But she couldn't muster up the courage to do it. What she and Evan shared was so uniquely intimate, that dared not to utter the occurence to another soul. She sat by Ava's side. Hands petting the girl's hair as she hummed something to calm her nerves. She was nervous now, how would this child change the status quo they had in place. As Claudette settled into the sleeping bag next to the child, she couldn't help but wonder if this was the calm before the storm.


End file.
